


before he even knew

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2015 [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015, Pre-Mihoshi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuugo didn’t know why, exactly, but he could feel that this was going to be the start of something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before he even knew

**Author's Note:**

> My first Oofuri fic. Despite only writing it this afternoon, I'm happy on how it turned out.
> 
> Day 1 of Rarepair Week. I chose "beginnings."

The first thing Shuugo noticed was the baseball in the new kid’s hand.

“You play?”

The stranger—Ruri’s cousin, apparently, who had just moved in with them—nodded. “Um, yeah.”

“Wanna go toss it around? I’ll get my glove.”

The bright grin and eager _Sure!_ that came afterwards nearly stopped his heart. Shuugo didn’t know why, exactly, but he could feel that this was going to be the start of something special.

He found out Ruri’s cousin’s name was Ren and that he was living with Ruri’s family so he could go to Mihoshi Academy. After the surprised _What? I’m going there too!_ from Shuugo, they both excitedly began to make plans. Get to know each other more, practice up on their pitches (because Ren really liked to pitch just as much as Shuugo did), hopefully get into the same homeroom, walk home together, the things that really good friends—maybe even _best_ friends—would do. Because apparently neither of them really had a best friend before.

“Do you think we can be best friends, Shuugo?” Ren asked one afternoon after they went to the convenience store for popsicles.

Shuugo furrowed his eyes. “Aren’t we already?”

Ren jolted suddenly at the answer, nearly dropping his popsicle. He clearly hadn’t expected it. “Well, I didn’t want to assume…”

“Ren,” Shuugo called, rolling his eyes. He slung an arm around those bony shoulders. “How long’s it been since we’ve known each other?”

“Two months?”

“Two months is a long time, you know!” He had felt a connection back when they first played catch in the Mihashis’ back yard all afternoon until he had to go home for dinner. Shuugo knew then and there he wanted to be friends with Ren. So when the tingly feeling in his chest started to happen, he took it as a signal that maybe Ren was more than just a regular friend—that he became a _best_ friend. “So yeah… Uh…”

“I like being best friends,” Ren said, picking up where Shuugo trailed off.

Shuugo smiled. “Me too. So let’s be best friends forever, okay?”

“Okay!”

By the time Shuugo realized that the tingly feeling in his chest meant something else completely—something much more intimate than even best friendship—it was too late. The damage was done and Mihashi had left Mihoshi, shattered.


End file.
